


we were trying to find a way to say hi

by blouberrybaby



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 2013 Harry, AU, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fetus Lou, Friends to Lovers, Harry smokes, Kind of written from a prompt idk, Louis' chubby, Louis' really sweet d'aw, M/M, Might add a few plot twists ooo who knows, Neighbours, New Friendship, Pining, Strangers, Sympathetic Louis, Top Harry, Twink Louis, alternative universe, idk - Freeform, zayn's a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blouberrybaby/pseuds/blouberrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//<br/>i turned up with my cap on back to front<br/>trying to be someone i saw on tv once<br/>you were sitting by the window looking out for me<br/>we were trying to find a way to say hi<br/>that didn’t seem strange but it didn’t work out<br/>maybe that was just the way that it felt to me</p><p>  it’s taken me so long<br/>maybe i’m just too shy to say it<br/>we could be more than friends<br/>but maybe i’m just too shy</p><p>  walking home down the uxbridge road<br/>headphones on, i got a cigarette rolled<br/>i know i shouldn’t light it cause i haven’t smoked one for weeks<br/>conversations running through my head<br/>till i get stuck on one thing you should not have said but you said<br/>and now it’s all that i can thing about</p><p>  let’s go find a corner we can sit in<br/>and talk about that film instead of us<br/>even though throughout it i was thinking<br/>i was gonna say i love you afterwards<br/>//</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were trying to find a way to say hi

**Author's Note:**

> /title from 2Shy by Shura
> 
> /prompt: louis gets up at 2am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opens his door to find harry trying to sleep in the hallway of their building because his roommate has his fiancee over, so louis guesses that he could lend harry his couch for the night /
> 
> i really don't know whether or not to continue this or if anyone's going to even read it. sorry it's bad, it's my first attempt at anything like this. please give feedback !! it's very much appreciated !! :-)

Physics had never been Louis’ strong point, god, everyone in his lectures knew that, but, the boy still tried his best to study for the upcoming assessments and tests, despite not understanding the majority of the information he was reading. That’s what he was doing the night he and Harry met for the first time.

He’d been writing for hours and honestly, his head was hurting with all of the different formulas he was attempting to memorize and his wrist was aching from all of the notes he’d been quickly sketching down. He’d decided that at about the back of one AM, he’d head to the shop to get some Red-bull and chocolate, because why fucking not? He'd been good the past week or so. He needed energy and sugar.

So he did just that, and he got himself looking slightly presentable; which meant him throwing a sweater on and brushing through his feathered fringe a couple of times before finding his toms and slipping them on his small feet without a care in the world. He’d then quietly made his way outside, almost blindly, in fact, and as he turned to lock his door; he'd heard a quite shuffle. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and his breath came out in a heavy gasp as he turned around and spotted a man curled up on the cold floor of the flat hallway.

His alarm had immediately been noticed as the man shifted around to face him, dark green eyes wide and body stretching out instantly, making Louis, in his startled state, flinch back and lean against his apartment door as shaky pants slipped from his lips, which were in a perfect 'o' shape. His eyebrows had then creased together, because honestly, this wasn't very _normal_ , you could say. He knew for a fact that this wasn't a common occurrence, a man attempting to sleep practically outside. His chest ached for a moment at the thought, and he licked over his pink lips, before looking down at him pointedly.

"Are you alright?" Louis had wondered, his voice slight worried and his cheeks flushed a tinge of pink. And yeah, he was worried, because although he’d never seen the man in his life, he had a heart. He hadn't expected anyone to even be awake at this time, therefore, he didn't think he'd be caught as he went out to try and get some shit to eat; but here, the guy was. Literally laying in the hallway of the apartment building with only a pillow beneath his mop of curls and what looked like a pack of cigarettes in his strangely large hand.

When Harry had looked up, he’d been kind of confused, because he was sure that he’d checked his phone only a few moments ago and that it had been like, what, 2AM? What was the boy doing up at this time? What was he doing /outside/ at this time?

After a few moments of staring, Harry awkwardly coughed and shrugged, flicking his curls out of his face with slim fingers before sitting up. He groaned quietly whilst doing this, and he stretched his arms out, a few muscles in his back popping and making Louis swallow hard.

“Uh, I’m fine, I guess. It’s just – well, like, Liam? He’s my roommate, yeah. He has his fiancée spending the night and I’d prefer to give him the privacy and all that.” He mumbled, glancing towards his phone before setting the pack of Mayfair down and fluffing up his pillow. And - ah, Louis knew Liam. The tall, muscular guy with the big, kind of puppy dog looking brown eyes. He'd asked to borrow sugar one time, and had invited Louis for dinner. Louis had been more nervous and anxiety-filled back then, so he'd never went.

  
At the new information, Louis’ breathing had softened a little, because thank fuck, this guy was friendly. He didn’t really want to pry any more, if that was what he was even doing, so he just smiled small and gave a delicate nod; ducking his head down just a bit as he walked down the hall and out into the cold.  
He managed to get food to eat and the energy drink he’d went for, and he was fairly chuffed about that; because maybe now he could finish his remaining assignment and memorize some more behaviours of electrons in electric fields; and when he returned, he spotted the male once again.

This time he was sitting up, leaning against the brick wall and smoking as he scrolled on what looked like his phone.  
Louis’ expression softened slightly, and he shook his head before gulping and walking a fair bit closer, stopping with his hands rested on his hips. It was then that Harry noticed his slight love-handles, and he furrowed his eyebrows, because shit, in a guy there was no way that could be natural.  
“You aren’t allowed to smoke in here.” Louis blurted out, pointing towards a large red sign, and he frowned, before Harry let out a soft chuckle that rumbled in his chest, and he stubbed the butt of the cigarette out on the cold concrete ground.

It was then that it came to Louis’ realization that he most likely woke the man up, which he felt quite honestly terrible for. So, he let his next words come out before he could even process them, and he held the carrier bag tightly in one of his little hands whilst he spoke.  
“You could just, like, sleep on my couch for the night, if you wanted. I’d prefer that you didn’t- uh, freeze, when it could’ve been stopped.” He explained, and he immediately took in a shaky breath, all of the possible horrible scenarios going through his head. What if the man’s a serial killer, you idiot? What if he’s a rapist, or some shit like that?

Louis really had to stop talking without thinking what he was about to say through. He was utterly terrible for that. Though, it didn’t seem likely that the male would be one of those types, and for a while, it didn’t look like he was going to accept, but then he stood, and he smiled; dimples denting his red cheeks, (which was probably caused by the cold draft coming in through the doors), as he nodded slowly.

  
“That’d be great, thank you...” He trailed off, and Louis was quick to introduce himself, which Harry did quietly in return before moving closer as the shorter lad of the two unlocked his flat and pushed the door open. He was secretly quite glad that he’d cleaned up earlier before his lectures, and lit some vanilla candles, because now his apartment was in a fairly decent condition, and it smelt good.

Louis was then quick to pull his shoes off and rush across to his laptop, setting it on the coffee table along with the junk food he’d bought, before clearing the sofa of cushions and padding his way through to his bedroom. He grabbed a spare duvet out of the cupboard, and cursed softly as he hit his arm on a sharp piece of wood; before closing his eyes and counting beneath his breath.

“Just make yourself at home! Would you like some tea?” He asked, his voice carrying through the apartment easily, and his eyebrows raised just a little at Harry’s call of, “Who wouldn’t?”  
He then was fast to grin, and he only giggled in the slightest, (this was exciting for him, okay? It was early and he’d been working for waaaay too long), before walking back through and letting out a breath as the large cover draped down onto the couch once he'd let it fall from his arms.

  
“There we go.” He hummed, and he smiled shyly as the man sat down, looking around curiously before his gaze flickered back to Louis. “Tea?” He mumbled, tiredly, and Louis hurriedly let his head nod as his feet carried him through to the small kitchen he had. He had to use a lighter to boil the kettle on the stove, sadly, so yes, his flat was a little old; but he wouldn’t want anything else. He loved this place.

  
Harry took the time that Louis’ made the tea to get a good look around. The apartment was kind of vintage, but it was cosy and it smelt divine. It had a kind of sleepy aroma anyways, and it made Harry want to lie down and just curl up a little. He kind of wouldn’t mind it if Louis did the same, with him. There was something really soft, and kind about lad. It made Harry feel immediately safe. 

  
He could already tell that they’d be friends, and they kind of got to know each other more and more throughout the night, drinking tea as Harry helped him revise, (turns out he had quite the knack for physics), and when Louis finally went to sleep, Harry did the same, and it was so comfortable he couldn’t exactly describe it. He found it weird, that it was so comfortable. Especially because of the fact that the stranger was practically laying on his chest, snoring quietly into one of his binders that Harry carefully moved after a while.

-

When Harry woke up the next again morning, Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen, but then he heard soft echoed singing along with the running jets of water, and he smiled faintly before sitting up. He checked his phone for a few minutes before a loud banging sounded on the door, giving him a fright before he looked up and sighed heavily.

"Louis?!" He heard, slightly loudly, and he was quick to get up from where he was standing and make his way over to the entrance of the flat. There wasn't a peekhole or anything, so he pulled it open without thinking, and was immediately barged into.

"The fuck?! Louis, you little bitch, where are you hiding?" Zayn mumbled, and he shook his head before glancing towards Harry and narrowing his eyes. He then laughed, obnoxiously loud, and shook his head in his disbelief. "Really, he's fucking someone else already?! He's a whore, you know. He'll never love you." He hissed through his teeth, before Louis padded through in only a towel, his baby blue eyed wide in alarm once again. 

"Zayn, why are you here? Harry, why would you- god, Zayn, get out." He was quick to babble, his voice barely a mutter, and he gulped, before looking towards the curly haired male.

He could hear Zayn's heavy breaths, and rolled his eyes, because the man had no fucking  _right_ to be angry. No fucking  _right_. **  
**

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out. You've been ignoring me for  _four_ days, Lou.  ** _Four_** _days."_ He whispered, and his voice was practically a croak, as he looked away and his furious gaze blazed into the cream carpet of the petite lad's livingroom. Meanwhile, Harry stood away slightly, watching whatever this was as it unfolded in front of him, and god, he really didn't want to get involved; because it wasn't his business. He frowned though, because watching Louis get upset wasn't something he ever really wanted to do. Ever. 

Now, of course, Louis felt a slight amount of guilt. Of course he did. Zayn, of course, didn't know that Louis had found out about his little bit on the side. He'd broken up with him on the phone and hung up almost immediately. They'd been together for four months previously. Louis didn't love him. Louis wasn't even all that hurt when he was told, by Niall, that the man had been seeing a pretty blonde; and it was becoming fairly serious. He'd only cried for a little while, so he guessed that was better than the majority of breakups you heard of.

Like the ones where the people who was cheated on cries for weeks on end? Yeah, not very realistic.

"There's a reason I haven't called, Zayn." He muttered, dryly, as he brushed his shaky, nimble fingers through his damp fringe, before the older male glanced towards him and gritted his jaw. 

"We'll talk once you're decent. You know that the thought of you naked is kind of, cute, chubbers." He teased, and Louis' cheeks flushed, because really, this wasn't the time for joking or pointing out the insecurities that were buried in Louis' head. But now he could feel everything. Feel Harry's eyes on his and feel his tummy as it pressed up against the material of the towel, could feel his thighs as they pressed together. 

So, he was quick to leave the room and head to his bedroom for some breathing space. He took a good long look in the mirror, and he tried not to get too upset with himself, before finding a pair of jeggings and a baggy shirt. Once Louis had gotten changed, he then felt as though he had the strength to ask Zayn to leave, and pretty soon he was shoving him out of the door. When Harry only then looked at him strangely, as though he was trying to work him out, Louis told him in a soft voice that he hoped he'd enjoyed the show and that he could leave if he wanted.

And god, the last thing Harry wanted to do was overstay his welcome, so he left shortly afterwards, with a cheery goodbye and a hope to see Louis' once again.

Louis didn't know that though. He expected Harry to go home and tell Liam of all that had happened, of how fat the lad was, of how annoying he was the entire night as he practically crushed him. So when the curly-haired male had walked out of the apartment, Louis said a smiley goodbye, before clicking the door shut and letting out a heaved sigh, his eyes filling with salted tears. He let his back rest against the wood, and he sniffled, before burying his face into his hands and sliding down until he was curled up on the ground; knees tucked into his chest. 


End file.
